


A Simple Date

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, My First Work in This Fandom, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: This is Mizuno Ami and Urawa Ryo going on a picnic date while also still dating semi-seriously. Ami has self confidence issues and wonders what Ryo sees in her. He sets the record straight; he loves her and she is truly amazing to him.
Relationships: Aino Minako & Mizuno Ami, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei & Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto & Mizuno Ami, Mizuno Ami & Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami/Urawa Ryo
Kudos: 3





	A Simple Date

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing about Ryo Urawa or Greg (English Dub) and Ami Mizuno or Amy/Sailor Mercury (English Dub) going on a date. If they were to see each other again after their first meeting. Then actually starting to semi-seriously date in the anime. They’re really cute in the 90’s anime version of Sailor Moon. It would have been great if they both had more screen time as a couple. This is pure fluff, so I hope you like it.

Ami Mizuno was a disciplined, well studied, responsible, smart, and kind woman. She never thought that she’d have time to date considering her strong commitment to being a doctor. Ami threw her all into being a doctor, studying day and night. When she wasn’t doing that, she saved the world as a sailor scout and tutored her friends after school. She was far too busy. Yet, this boy Ryo had caught her eye. He was sweet, smart, and was always supportive of her passions especially her love of school and medicine. He genuinely liked her and how could she say no when he asked her out on a simple date; a picnic in the park?

That afternoon, Ami was nearly overwhelmed by all of her friends wanting to help her get ready for her date. Of course, she humored them.

“Ami, you need an amazing outfit for your first date. How about you wear that really nice little blue dress with that white shawl, you have? You could even put a small matching white flower in your hair”, Minako said. 

“Ooh, yeah that will look adorable Ami-chan. Don’t forget to be yourself and have fun! It’s good to have a boy who likes you for who you are after all. Mamoru tells me that he loves me warts and all often and we’re totally in love. I know that we will get married someday!”, Usagi declared. 

Then Makoto added, “Don’t forget the sweet buns and other treats I made you, ok? A way to a man’s heart is through his stomach after all. You’ll also need your umbrella, it might rain later when you’re heading home from your date.”

Rei, Ami’s second closest friend after Usagi, piped up, “Now, if he’s a jerk you let us know ok? I will personally come down and beat him up if he so much as harms a little hair on your head. I know that you’re insecure about romance, Ami. Don’t let him take advantage of you or make you too uncomfortable. In any relationship, both parties’ feelings are important! I want a full report on your date too.”

Ami knew that Rei was only being overprotective because she cared and wanted her to be safe. Plus, Rei wasn’t wrong. Ami had always been insecure since her egghead status had prevented her from making many friends or socializing a lot in general. She wanted this date to be perfect, so she heeded her friends’ advice and quickly said her goodbyes. She didn’t want to be late. 

Ami found him on a park bench right under a big cherry blossom tree. He smiled when he saw her and gestured for her to take a seat by him. She sat down.

Then Ami said, “The weather’s really nice today, isn’t it? Perfect for a picnic.”

Ryo replied, “Yeah, it’s great. Ami, how are you doing? I know that you’re still on the top of our class and you have been studying hard to be a doctor. But, have you been sleeping and eating right? You have been looking tired lately and I’m worried.”

Ami, who hadn’t noticed she had been sickly looking, politely said, “I’m fine please don’t worry. The girls and I have been really busy with school and missions lately. It’s been eating up a lot of my free time and I sometimes forget to eat. Nothing serious, though.”

“If you’re sure. Well, I hope you enjoy the food that I brought. I remembered to bring some hamburgers because they seem to be your favorites. Plus, you’re cute when you eat them”, Ryo said bashfully.

Ami turned bright red as a tomato at the cute comment. Ryo was just so sweet. The two started to chat about life as they talked aimlessly about school, dreams, and when they wanted to meet next. Ryo wouldn’t be in the city long, since he had a work study in the next city over and would be working there most of the summer break. Ami was also a super busy person as both a student and scout, so it wasn’t easy to meet up for her either. When it started raining just like Makoto predicted, the two decided to head over to the local ice cream shop nearby for some dessert.

At the shop, Ryo asked, “What’s your favorite ice cream flavor? I really like pistachio and strawberry.”

Ami replied, “I really enjoy mint chocolate chip actually. Vanilla isn’t bad either.”

Ryo then bought them both ice cream and they dug in. At one point, Ryo had a huge pistachio ice cream shaped mustache on his face prompting Ami to laugh then attempt to wipe his face. Her hand slipped and brushed his lips instead leading them both to turn scarlet.

As he looked at Ami, Ryo couldn’t help but think he was incredibly lucky. He was dating the sailor soldier that saved his life and believed in his humanity. A wonderful woman who was driven, strong, smart, yet so incredibly adorable still. Seeing her smile made his heart flutter in his chest and he wouldn’t mind exploring this relationship further. He would take it slow of course, Ami’s future career was important to her and he wouldn’t want to get in the way of her dreams. As he began to relax, the words slipped out. “I am falling for you, Ami Mizuno.”

When they both acknowledged what he had said, they both blushed yet again. A common occurrence for today. It was getting late, so the two decided to head home for the night. Ryo had to catch his train and Ami needed to study for her exam next week. 

As they said goodbye for the night, Ami suddenly exclaimed, “Ryo, I think I’m falling for you too! Would you want to meet up again soon?”

There was a sudden awkward pause. Before Ami could apologize for being too forward with him, Ryo reached out to take her hand. He looked into her eyes with a sudden intensity. He said, “Absolutely. I was afraid that you’d never ask. You’re so cool, Ami.”

Ami spluttered as she was nearly rendered speechless. She always knew what to say and this boy had her nearly tongue tied. Amy stuttered, “I--I think you’re--so cool too Ryo. I was surprised that you wanted--to go out with me. I’m--not all that pretty--or charismatic--and people think I’m stuck up and an--egghead.” 

For Ryo, this would not do. Ami is an angel and for her to doubt herself like this was heartbreaking. She was more than worthy of love and he was going to prove that to her. 

Carefully, Ryo slid up towards Ami. He gently brushed some of the strands of hair that were now falling into her face. Looked deep into her blue eyes and kissed her fully on the lips. Softly, chastely, and so full of love and admiration for his new girlfriend and friend. The woman who saved him from himself. Someone who he couldn’t truly thank enough for saving him. The kiss lasted for what felt like minutes if not hours, then they broke apart. 

Both flushing red and breathless, they parted ways. Both were looking forward to that next date when Ryo’s train eventually rolled back into town again.


End file.
